James Tennyson
James Lee Tennyson, the older brother of Ben Tennyson, and the older cousin of Gwen Appearance Throughout the years, James still retains his characteristics. He has long dark brown hair, dark green eyes. In Part I, James wears a short sleeve, white t-shirt with the number ten, the ten represents his age. The shirt has black borderlines on the sleeves. James wears the same cargo pants as Ben does. In one episode, Ben was going through James's clothes to find a pair of socks and James picks up his red boxers. He rarely wears socks. James and Ben sometimes share clothes. James takes a shower two times a week. When he goes swimming, he wears black swim trunks. In Part II, James still has dark brown hair, and dark green eyes. He usually wears the same shirt he wore when he was ten, only in reverse. His is shown to have two jackets one plan green jacket and a green jacket with white stripes and half colored black, when zipped up it resembles an X. With his soccer matches, Tae Kwon Doe and saving the world has made him a bit muscular. James has a pair of reading glasses he received before part II (his parents does not force him to wear them), James has tricked them out with alien technology. He has two different pairs of swim trunks, red and blue. In Part III, James quits wearing his jacket, saying it was getting too tight, he gives it to Ben, when he ripped the right sleeve on his jacket. After absorbing a certain amount of mana, his eyes will turn pink, and his muscles will expand, thus increasing his strength. Later he is given a new jacket and clothing in the finale. His jacket has the symbol of galactic peace on the back and the number ten slightly below his shoulders, with two black strips in the front. His shirt resembles Ben's future self. Gradually overtime his muscles will grow from tearing as a result from absorbing large quantities of mana. Personality In Part I, James has a double personality, says Gwen. When he is around adults, he is mature and polite, and when he is around kids, he is just like Ben, a cocky, arrogant, and immature boy. James would sacrifice himself to save his family and friends. James does decently in school. He enjoys teasing Ben and Gwen, but also sticks up for them. James feels like they are his responsibility, as he is the oldest. He is cunning, and a sly talker. James does not get along well with his older cousin, Ken. James is cocky at times and let's his mind run amuck. James and Ben usually get into fights and their parents, Gwen or Grandpa Max have to break them up. James would later keep his old personality, and play around with Ben, annoying Gwen, and Kevin. James would put others before himself. A common fear he has is closed in spaces and the loss of his family or letting them down. When he believed grandpa max died, he was depressed, then anger came over him and he tried going solo, not wanting to lose Ben, Gwen, or Kevin like how he lost Max. When he gets angry, he losses it and acts aggressive, and example would be when he witnessed Charmcaster taking the souls of Ben and Kevin, he aggressively attacks her until she causes an explosion and slowly James soul fades away, even after they were brought back James was still angered for a while. Hobbies In Part I, James hobbies are reading books and playing video games, like a typical ten-year-old boy. ﻿A side hobby is teasing Ben and Gwen. He usually doodles in a sketchbook he has. In Part II, James has a bookshelf in his room which he collects books as he reads them, and a multigame system. He enjoys making inventions, or tinkering with something mechanical, and he still doodles in a sketchbook. ﻿Part I ﻿James is a ten year old who has just finished fourth grade with moderate test scores. After saving Ben from the school bullies, the summer begins. He and Ben go on a summer vacation with the grandfather Max and cousin Gwen. After sent to find the fire wood for the campfire, James finds a crater and discovers a mysterious watch. As he puts it on, he said he feels different. He goes searching for Ben, discovering he also has one. After receiving an electrocution from the watch, he was able to transform into ten extraterrestrials. He becomes stronger after every battle. His favorite aliens were Heatblast he thinks he look cool, Diamondhead sharp as a sword, and Wildmutt, he likes dogs. James is more mature when fighting, than Ben, half the time. ﻿Part II After five years, his maturity and intelligence had grows as well as his psychical abilities. He is in all enriched classes. James is still protective over Ben and Gwen. James and Kevin are still at each other's necks for three episodes. After Max's apparent death, James secretly goes solo fighting the DNAliens, and the Highbreed. Kevin finds out and tells Ben and Gwen. In Attack of the Swarm, James shows his softer side to Elena. As the day of the war comes nearer, he takes more responsibilty. After James is weakened he still fights even though it is against Paradox's wishes. Part III James has been re-constructing the Omnitrix, since Ben self-destructed it, while trying to stop Vilgax. The Gyrotrix The Gyrotrix was created Abell, the older brother of Azmuth. It was created in Andromeda galaxy. It has the same abilities of the Omnitrix. Its appearance is similar. The Gyrotrix communicates telepathically to its current owner, if the mode is on. The Gyrotrix's recharge mode completely shuts off. The Gyrotrix has a safe mode. The Gyrotrix has 1,675,432 species, less than 2,500 came from the Milky Way. With the Omnitrix synced to it, James can evolve his aliens in a different fashion than Ben's, which he calls "Supers". In Part I, the original set of aliens, were replaced, when it crossed paths with the Omnitrix. The aliens were reset to the Omnitrx's current set. Gyromnitrix After repairing the Omnitrix, James synchronizes the frequencies together. With Ben having the Ultimatix and its evolutionary system, James stepped up with an evolutionary system of his own. After the destruction of the Ultimatrix, James gives the Omnitrix to Azmuth so he can place the new core in the old Omnitrix, thus ending the evolution of their aliens. Aliens *Heatblast *Four Arms *Diamondhead *Ripjaws *Ghostfreak *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Upgrade *Stinkfly *Grey Matter *Wildvine *Sol *Humungousaur *Goop *Spidermonkey *Blizard *X-Ray *Swampfire *Chromastone *Echo Echo *Devistator *Gyrotechnics *Hydro *Waterhazard *Terraspin *NRG *Armodrillo *AmpFibian *Big Chill (DNA from Big Chill) *Osorber (DNA from Kevin Levin) Super Forms *Super Swampfire *Super Blizard *Super Spidermonkey (SpiderKong) *Super Humongousaur (Humongozilla) *Super Heatblast (Heatwave) Fusions *Sol Fire Powers and Abilities James wears the Gyrotrix, a device that has the ability to change one being into another, among many other features. In the second phase, the Gyrotrix's features have evolved to repair DNA, in phase three the Gyrotrix's abilities are still unknown to James. In Part I, James has the Gyrotrix. James took karate at the community center until the teacher left. Part II, James now takes Tae kwon Do with Gwen. James has a sword that was given to him from an ambassador of a planet that hosted a tournament that pitted Ben against challengers and James was one of them. Under Ghostfreak's control, his strength increase. James eventually unlocked his mana manipulation. He can never be as good as Gwen. James doesn't have an Anodite's appearance; his body is surrounded by mana. Unlike any hybrid, James' can absorb so much mana to make him go insane. James has a strong photographic memory. Techniques Gear Pre-Power Weapons *AntiG Gloves- *Hover Boots- *Invisibelt- *Ecto Gloves- Power Weapons *Battle Axe - This weapon is a large axe. *Dragon Shield - A golden shield placed over the torso, gives the user extra power. *Delta Blasters - *V-Lancer - *Denzi Fists - *Mega Sword - Suits *Plumber Suit *Power Suit *Mega Power Suit *Battlizer Spells Used *Ego sum, qui vult esse duo- makes one person two, by splitting their personality, used is JX2. Love Interests Elena Validus In middle school, Elena and James fight on a regular basis. They play on the same soccer team. James cannot comprehend why Ben likes her. As teenagers, she and James became close. Future See: James X. Trivia *The reason behind James new intelligence in Part II is because his rivalry in school with Gwen. *Even though James can lie with a straight face, his left hand twitches. *James is claustrophobic. *James dislikes wearing shoes. *James is a fan of the Power Ranger series. *James strives for success, he is very persistent. *James may not show it, but he struggles for his grades, particularly English. *James will started going by his alias, X, by 2013, after returning to earth, from a peace conference on Pluto. *James got his driver licenses the soon as he could. *James tells Kevin, when he was 15 thanks to Charmcaster's spell he had Max teach him how to drive. *James has a mild case of Dyslexia. Gallery IMG 2060.jpg Victory. James.jpg See also *Negative James *James X *James Tennyson (A90 Timeline) Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Major Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:10: The Series